O Brilho dos seus olhos
by Fabi
Summary: Shaoran voltou da China depois de alguns anos para a sua Sakura, mas aconteceu algo que ele não esperava...


Olá! Aqui está mais um fic, desta vez inspirado numa poesia, sobre meu casal favorito em SCC. Perdoem-me se eu houver me enganado em alguma coisa no texto. Estou trabalhando numa songfic sobre Tomoyo e Eriol, que eu penso que será a próxima que enviarei. 

Boa leitura.

O BRILHO DOS SEUS OLHOS

Por Fabi

__

"Que lindos, os olhos verdes,

espelhando primaveras!

A luz do amor te conforta

quando o seu olhar esperas!

O verde descansa os olhos!

É verde a cor da esperança.

Com o amor dos olhos verdes

meu coração se balança...

Olhos verdes, eu adoro!

Me levaram a casar.

São estrelas de bonança

para a vida embelezar!..."

Germano de Novais, Olhos Verdes

"Atenção senhores passageiros, acabamos de aterrissar no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio. Desejamos a todos uma boa estada."

Shaoran Li levanta-se do seu lugar, sentindo o corpo um pouco duro do vôo. Ele não acreditava que estava de volta ao Japão. Faziam 8 anos que ele havia retornado à China para completar seu treinamento, prometendo a ela que um dia voltaria.

Ela. A sua Sakura.

Eles mantiveram contato por carta e telefone, mas não era a mesma coisa. Há dois anos eles não se falavam, desde que ele havia entrado na última e mais dura fase de seu treinamento, onde o contato com outras pessoas era proibido. Esta fase havia terminado no dia anterior e ele pegou o primeiro vôo que conseguiu para o Japão. Ele não telefonou antes porque queria surpreendê-la. 

Ele estava morrendo de saudades de Sakura. Cada dia longe dela parecia uma eternidade. Mas ele também estava com medo. Será que Sakura havia mantido sua promessa e esperado por ele? Afinal, se passaram 8 anos, eles não eram mais crianças de 11 anos, mas jovens de 19 anos. Será que o amor dela por ele se manteve o mesmo?

Ele não tinha dúvidas de que a amava. E seu amor só se fortaleceu com a separação. Ele estava determinado a nunca mais se separar dela, se esta fosse a vontade de Sakura.

Ele queria ver o sorriso dela, sempre tão brilhante, tão sincero, tão lindo. Este sorriso foi uma das coisas que o fizeram apaixonar-se por ela em tão tenra idade. O sorriso e os olhos, tão verdes que ele poderia se perder neles. Olhos que enxergavam sua alma. Sempre que ele fechava seus olhos vinha à sua mente a imagem dela com aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos tão brilhantes.

Ele já sabia o que faria depois de pegar sua bagagem e passar pela imigração. Primeiro ele iria ao seu velho apartamento, deixar sua bagagem e tomar um banho, antes de se arrumar para ver Sakura. Ainda bem que sua mãe havia mandado Wei na frente para arrumar o lugar e fazer compras. Em seguida ele iria comprar algo que entregaria a Sakura se ela ainda o amasse. Então ele iria à casa dela.

__

Mais tarde...

Shaoran se aproximou da casa amarela dos Kinomoto. Lá chegando ele percebeu que esta estava toda fechada e havia uma placa de 'vende-se' na porta.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que a família de Sakura, e ela, havia se mudado. Como encontrá-los agora?

Ele ponderou esta questão por um tempo e, de repente, teve uma idéia: Tomoyo. Se ela não soubesse onde Sakura estava, ele procuraria de outra maneira, mas ele iria encontrá-la. E se dirigiu à casa de Tomoyo.

Lá chegando, teve trabalho para conversar com Tomoyo, pois o sistema de segurança da família Daidouji era muito bom e ele não estava sendo esperado. Mas depois de muito insistir, conseguiu falar com ela.

Tomoyo se surpreendeu quando uma de suas seguranças disse que havia um rapaz chamado Shaoran Li na sala querendo falar com ela. "Não pode ser", ela pensou, "ele está em Hong-Kong". Mas foi atender.

Ela viu um rapaz alto parado perto da janela. Apesar dos anos que se passaram, ela o reconheceu, pois ele continuava com o mesmo olhar sério e com o mesmo cabelo rebelde. Ela abriu um dos seus calorosos sorrisos de boas vindas e se curvou para o cumprimentar.

"Como vai, Li, quanto tempo. O que te trazes aqui?"

Shaoran se curva em resposta.

"Vou bem, e você? Estou de volta como prometi a Sakura. Fui a casa dela e descobri que eles se mudaram. Onde ela está, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo olhou para o jovem à sua com seu olhar interrogativo. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido? Então ela lembrou o que Sakura lhe havia dito há quase dois anos. Ele tinha entrado na última fase de seu treinamento e não poderia falar com ninguém. Ela sentiu pena dele.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Li? Sakura não te contou?"

"Não, eu estava proibido de falar com qualquer pessoa. Não falo com ela há 2 anos. O que aconteceu, Tomoyo? Vamos, fale." Ele começou a se preocupar, vendo a hesitação da jovem à sua frente.

"Eu não deveria te contar, mas vejo que estás preocupado. Tu a amas, não?'

"Sim, mais do que qualquer coisa nesta vida."

"Então acho que deves saber. A família dela foi obrigada a se mudar por causa do acidente que Sakura sofreu há um ano e meio."

"Acidente? Tomoyo, o que aconteceu? Fale de uma vez."

"Apareceu um sujeito atrás das cartas Sakura e ela teve que lutar com ele. Ele era muito forte e muito poderoso. Mesmo com Kero e Yue ao lado dela, a batalha foi difícil. Ela ganhou, mas a vitória teve um preço alto."

"Anda, Tomoyo, deixa de suspense, fala logo o que aconteceu." Shaoran estava realmente preocupado a essa altura. Sakura não era uma guerreira treinada, como ele. A magia dela era forte, mas ela nunca teve o treinamento necessário para se tornar uma guerreira.

"Yue e Kero a levaram ferida e inconsciente para casa. Eles contaram tudo a Touya e ao pai dela. Ela acordou duas semanas depois. Tudo parecia bem com ela, seus ferimentos cicatrizaram bem, inclusive o da cabeça, mas descobrimos que ela não podia nos ver."

"Como assim, não via vocês?"

"Li, o preço da batalha foi a visão dela. Sakura está cega. Por isso eles se mudaram. Eles encontraram uma casa sem escadas para que Sakura não corresse o risco de cair."

Shaoran se sentou na cadeira mais próxima conforme ia entendendo o significado das palavras de Tomoyo. Sua Sakura dos olhos brilhantes estava cega. Aqueles olhos tão lindos não enxergavam mais. E tudo porque ele não estava lá para protegê-la na batalha.

"É permanente?" Foi tudo o que perguntou.

"Temo que sim, Li, os médicos nada puderam fazer. Os nervos óticos dela foram destruídos na batalha e não puderam ser reconstruídos cirurgicamente.

O rapaz se levanta e olha pela janela.

"Como ela está lidando com isso?"

"Sakura teve que trocar de escola. Ela foi para um colégio onde ensinam Braille. Yukito se mudou para a mesma casa que eles, pois sua outra identidade, Yue, bem como Kero, se culpam por não terem conseguido evitar que ela fosse atingida, então ele quer ficar ao seu lado. Sakura está tendo que aperfeiçoar todos os seus outros sentidos. Está sendo difícil, mas ela age como se não fosse nada. Aliás, na família dela, ela é quem está lidando melhor com isto."

"Sabe, Tomoyo, a culpa é minha."

"Mas você nem estava aqui, Li."

"Justamente por isso. Eu deveria estar aqui. Eu deveria ter protegido Sakura com todas as minhas forças."

"Você não poderia fazer absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo Kero e Yue puderam."

"Mas eu poderia ter tentado. Eu poderia tê-la tirado do caminho do golpe, ou poderia, ao menos, ter levado o golpe por ela." Completou em voz baixa. "Você estava lá, Tomoyo? Eu quero ver a fita."

"Não, Li. Sakura usou a carta Sono em mim, pois não me queria por perto porque sabia que a batalha seria perigosa e não queria preocupar-se comigo."

"Onde ela está, Tomoyo? Preciso vê-la, preciso dizer que estarei ao lado dela, não me interessa o que aconteceu."

"Eu te levo lá, mas, por favor, acalme-se. E chegando lá não tente fazer as coisas por Sakura, ela não gosta."

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, a limosine de Tomoyo parou em frente a uma bela casa branca de um único andar. Shaoran ficou mais tranqüilo quando sentiu a quente aura mágica de Sakura dentro da casa, aura esta que estava muitíssimo mais poderosa do que quando ele havia partido há 8 anos.

__

Dentro da casa...

Sakura sentia que algo iria mudar. Ela sentia uma perturbação no campo místico que envolvia a cidade, algo que não estava ali no dia anterior.

Ela pensou, pela enésima vez, que perder a visão até que tinha suas vantagens, pois antes do acidente, ela nunca havia percebido este campo místico em torno de Tomoeda. Através dele, ela podia perceber qualquer mudança sutil no equilíbrio da magia e estar preparada para o que quer que ocorresse. 

Mas esta perturbação.... Ela tinha a impressão de já tê-la sentido antes, há muito tempo.

Bem, como dizia a professora Mizuki, não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável. Ela pressentia que logo, logo iria conhecer a fonte dela.

Sakura ainda se encantava em como seus sentidos, principalmente os mágicos, haviam evoluído desde que perdera a visão. Sua magia se fortaleceu a níveis inimagináveis antes daquela fatídica batalha. Se ela quisesse, ela poderia sentir uma pessoa no outro extremo do planeta. A única coisa que ela lamentava era em não mais poder ver as expressões, os rostos das pessoas que ela amava: sua família, seus amigos, seus guardiões e as cartas mágicas, e um certo jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel; principalmente este último, que em sua memória ainda tinha a aparência de uma criança de 11 anos e que agora deveria ser um homem.

Foi enquanto pensava nisto que ela o sentiu. Sentiu uma aura mágica que ela não percebia a anos, mais especificamente 8 anos. Uma aura que estava mais forte, mais poderosa. E ela soube qual era a mudança no campo místico da cidade que ela havia captado mais cedo. Ele voltou. E pela força de sua presença, estava do lado de fora da porta dela.

"Kero!" Chamou seu guardião adormecido.

"Bolo..." murmurou o guardião em seu sono.

Sakura sorriu e resolveu não o acordar, ele vinha dormindo tão mal ultimamente, sempre preocupado com ela. Ela fez seu caminho até a porta da frente, desviando de todos os obstáculos no caminho, pois sabia a posição deles de cor. Seu pai e seu irmão haviam insistido que ela soubesse a localização de tudo, com medo que ela tropeçasse em algo e caísse. Ela ainda achava isso completamente desnecessário, pois ela poderia usar sua magia para saber a posição de tudo na casa, mas não conseguiu argumentar com sua família, que havia se tornado super protetora em relação a ela desde o acidente, incluindo nisso seus dois guardiões.

Shaoran ia tocar a campainha quando a porta se abriu. Foi quando ele a viu, mais linda do que nas suas memórias.

"Shaoran...." Foi tudo o que Sakura disse antes de se jogar nos braços de seu amado.

"Sakura", ele a abraçou com força, não querendo que aquele momento terminasse nunca.

"Que lindo!" Exultou Tomoyo enquanto filmava toda a cena do reencontro. "Vou chamar este vídeo de 'Promessas cumpridas'".

Shaoran afastou Sakura de si e a olhou com cuidado, percebendo que o brilho de seus olhos não havia mudado, que não havia nada de diferente neles, além de uma leve cicatriz no canto dos olhos.

"Como você sabia que era eu?"

"Senti sua aura. Ela mudou um pouco, mas pude reconhecê-la. Você voltou como prometeu. Fico feliz. Então, quando terminou teu treinamento?"

"Ontem. Vim para cá no primeiro vôo para o qual consegui passagem."

"Que falta de educação a minha. Entre. Você também, Tomoyo."

"Não vou ficar, Sakura, acho que vocês dois tem muito o que conversar." Dizendo isso Tomoyo se despediu de seus amigos.

Ela guiou Shaoran até a sala. Ele reparava em como ela fazia o trajeto com confiança, sem titubear perante os móveis.

"Sente-se. Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber como prosseguir a conversa. Sakura resolveu quebrar o gelo.

"Então, como foi o treinamento?"

"Difícil, mas o pior não foram as provas por que passei, mas não poder manter contato com ninguém. A sensação de solidão é horrível..."

"Pobre do meu pequeno lobo. Se te consola, eu senti que sua aura está muito mais forte do que antes."

"Treinei muito para isto. Também percebi que sua aura mágica está mais forte. Muitíssimo mais forte."

"Bem, como eu acho que Tomoyo já te contou o que aconteceu, posso dizer que quando fui privada de um sentido, os outros se fortaleceram, principalmente os mágicos. Isso aumentou muito meus poderes."

"Sakura, sinto muito por não estar aqui quando você mais precisou de mim."

"Shhh, seu bobo, não adiantaria em nada ter você por aqui. Se você tivesse permanecido, seu treinamento não estaria completo, e você poderia ter ficado muito ferido na batalha, ou pior, e eu não poderia lidar com isto."

"Mas eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa pra te ajudar, quem sabe o desfecho seria outro."

"Shaoran, ninguém podia ter feito nada, quanto mais eu penso nisto, mais eu chego a conclusão de que este era meu destino. E eu não quero você se culpando por alguma coisa sobre a qual nem sabia. Já me bastam Kero, Yue e Touya. Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa."

"É só dizer."

"Posso tocar teu rosto?"

"Tocar?"

"Nós dois crescemos nestes anos. Estou certa de que notastes isso."

Shaoran olhou para ela e ficou vermelho. Quem não notaria? Ela estava linda, seu cabelo estava mais comprido e corpo dela tinha tantas curvas que não estavam ali antes...

"Claro que notei." Concordou depressa.

"Quando te abracei, pude perceber o quanto crescestes. Escutando tua voz, pude notar que ela está mais grave, mas não posso ver teu rosto, pelo menos não com os olhos, mas posso senti-lo com meus dedos. Posso?"

Shaoran se ajoelhou na frente dela e deixou que ela corresse seus dedos por seu rosto, maravilhado com a delicadeza do toque dela e com as sensações que este toque dava a ele.

Sakura sentia as másculas feições sob seus dedos, percebendo que o rosto de Shaoran não era mais o de uma criança. Ele havia crescido. Ela podia sentir os lugares onde a barba havia sido feita. Ela podia sentir cada centímetro da pele do rosto do seu amado. E ele havia voltado para ela, como havia prometido. Agora tudo ia ficar bem.

Ambos estavam tão concentrados nesta atividade que não perceberam quando um diminuto ser entrou na sala procurando sua mestra. Ele a viu parada junto a um estranho e teve medo de que este a atacasse. Ele tinha que defendê-la. Ele já havia falhado uma vez e não iria falhar de novo.

Kero reverteu a sua verdadeira forma e preparou um golpe. Sakura pressentiu isto e, antes que o golpe atingisse Shaoran, ela criou uma barreira mágica em torno deles.

"Kero, para com isto."

"Mas Sakura, ele ia te atacar."

"Não ia, não. Você não o reconhece, Kero?"

"Reconhecer? Não."

"Ora, bola de pêlo, me sinto ofendido. Já esqueceu do 'moleque'?"

"Li!!!!????"

"Em pessoa, bicho de pelúcia."

"EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU UM BICHO DE PELÚCIA, SEU PIRRALHO!"

"Calma, Kero, nós já escutamos. Mas o que você pensou atacando minha visita?"

"Desculpe, Sakura, mas estava com medo que você estivesse sendo atacada."

"Ora, Kero, Shaoran nunca me atacaria."

"Sakura, aceito aquela bebida agora."

"Vou lá buscar. Kero, quer algo também?"

"Claro."

Sakura se dirigiu a cozinha, deixando Shaoran e Kero sozinhos. Shaoran aproveitou a oportunidade para conversar com o guardião, que havia voltado a sua falsa forma.

"Como você e Yue deixaram isto acontecer com ela? Por que vocês não a protegeram?"

"Acha que eu e Yue não nos culpamos por isso todos os dias? Aquele miserável que a atacou criou algumas criaturas e estas nos distraíram. Quando as derrotamos, Sakura já havia sido atingida e estava dando o golpe final no desgraçado. Se ao menos nós tivéssemos nos livrado delas mais cedo, ou as ignorado, tudo poderia ter sido diferente."

"Eu também queria estar aqui, eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa...."

"Calma, moleque, você não estava aqui e não sabia o que acontecia. Mas, realmente, até eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui, por mais que me doa admitir, pois você sempre defendeu Sakura. Mas, infelizmente, você não estava."

"E quanto a magia de Sakura? Eu sinto que a aura mágica dela está muito poderosa."

"Os poderes dela estão aumentando exponencialmente. Ouso dizer que ela já ultrapassou Eriol e chegou no nível do mago Clow original. E com certeza vai ultrapassá-lo. Ela pode fazer magia sem as cartas agora, como a barreira que ela criou antes. Aliás, ela pouco usou as cartas nos últimos tempos. E já criou várias cartas novas. Existem cerca de 80 cartas Sakura agora."

"E quanto a Touya e Yue? Como estão reagindo?"

"Mas você é curioso, não, moleque?"

"Digamos apenas que eu tenho alguns planos que envolvem Sakura, se ela quiser."

"Mas não é nada que vá feri-la, não?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, bola de pêlo, eu nunca faria nada que a ferisse."

"Acho bom, ela já sofreu demais nos últimos tempos."

"Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Você conhece Yue, sempre calado e antipático. Mas o que aconteceu com Sakura mexeu fundo com ele. Ele até influenciou seu alter ego a se mudar para cá e a aceitou completamente como mestra. Nem nos tempos de Clow me lembro dele tão devotado a alguém. Você verá isto daqui a pouco, quando Yukito chegar do trabalho com Touya. E quanto a este último... se ele já era super protetor antes, agora está horrível. Ele literalmente não deixa Sakura fazer nada. Até se ela ficar em casa só comigo ele já encrenca pois acha que eu não faço bem meu trabalho de guardião. Imagine, não confiar em mim."

"Só imagino como ele vai reagir quando me ver..."

"Se prepare, moleque, pois ele vai subir pelas paredes."

"Aqui estão os refrescos. Então, já falaram bastante de mim?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Ora, Shaoran, você deu um jeito de me tirar da sala e ficar sozinho com Kero, apesar de vocês dois não se darem lá muito bem. Só pode ser para falar de mim e sobre o que ocorreu."

"Desculpe, Sakura, mas eu queria ouvir sobre isso de alguém que estava lá e não queria te trazer memórias ruins."

"Não foi nada, Shaoran. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, o que te trazes aqui?"

"Ora, vim cumprir a promessa que fiz a você."

"Só isso?"

"Na verdade, não. Eu queria conversar contigo em particular, mas não me importo se Kero ficar aqui." 'Como me dói dizer este nome'.

"Então fala, sou toda ouvidos."

"Bem, eu não sei exatamente por onde começar, mas aqui vai. Sakura, queria te dizer que meus sentimentos por você não mudaram em todos estes anos, pelo contrário, até ficaram mais fortes. Hoje eu tenho certeza absoluta que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesta vida, e sempre vou te amar, mesmo que você não se sinta do mesmo jeito."

"Ora, seu bobo, é claro que eu te amo. Pensar em ti me deu muita força para atravessar as provações nestes últimos anos, junto com a promessa de que um dia tu voltarias."

Shaoran ficou feliz. Ela ainda o amava. Isso lhe deu coragem para fazer a ela a pergunta que ele havia chegado ao Japão determinado a fazer se ela ainda o amasse. Ele tirou um pequeno porta-jóia do bolso e já ia se ajoelhar quando lembrou que ela não podia vê-lo. Então ele pegou a delicada mão dela e colocou ali o porta-jóia.

Sakura abriu a caixa que lhe foi posta na mão e tocou no seu conteúdo, tentando descobrir a que era. Ela encontrou duas alianças dentro da caixa. Ela ficou surpresa.

"Shaoran, isto... isto é o que estou pensando."

"Sim, minha flor." Tomou a mão dela na dele, ambos segurando o pequeno porta-jóia e perguntou: "Casa comigo?"

Sakura não sabia o que responder. Seu sonho dourado estava se realizando. Seu guerreiro a amava e a queria como esposa, mesmo que ela não enxergasse mais. Ela sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de água e se jogou nos braços do jovem à sua frente.

"Sim, meu amor. Nada me faria mais feliz neste mundo."

Shaoran não estava acreditando no que via e ouvia. Os olhos de sua Sakura brilhavam de felicidade quando ela disse que aceitava sua proposta. Ele só podia estar sonhando.

Kero estava feliz. Por mais que ele não gostasse de Li, ele sabia que este nunca deixaria nada acontecer a sua mestra se ele pudesse evitar. Ela ia ser feliz agora e ele sabia o quanto ela merecia isso. Ela sempre se preocupava mais com os outros do que consigo mesma, mesmo se isso a fizesse sofrer. E ela havia atravessado tantas provações. Estava decidido, ele ficaria ao lado do jovem casal quando este fosse contar sua novidade aos demais membros da família, principalmente a Touya e Yue.

Shaoran colocou uma das alianças em Sakura e ajudou-a a colocar a outra nele. Então ele lembrou de mais um detalhe.

"Sakura, devia ter te dito antes, e ainda podes recusar minha proposta, se quiseres. Eu não vou poder ficar morando aqui, no Japão. Terei que voltar para Hong-Kong, para assumir os negócios da família. Eu gostaria que você voltasse comigo, como minha esposa. Tenho que estar lá daqui a seis meses. O que você me diz?"

Sakura pensou um pouco. Ela teria que deixar sua terra natal, sua família e amigos. Provavelmente os guardiões iriam com ela. Bem, Kero iria, com certeza, já Yue ela não sabia se iria junto. Mas ela estaria com o homem que amava e em um lugar onde já a receberiam como ela é agora, sem se lembrar do que aconteceu. E ela escaparia das mãos do seu irmão, que já a estava irritando com toda a proteção que lhe dava. Ela poderia construir sua vida por ela própria. Como será que a família de Shaoran a receberia?

"Posso fazer algumas perguntas primeiro?"

"Claro, tudo o que você quiser saber."

"Sua família sabe disso?"

"Eu deixei isso claro quando voltei a 8 anos. Eu avisei que quando terminasse o treinamento viria te buscar para ser minha esposa, se você quisesse, para ter certeza de que eles não me arranjariam uma noiva."

"E como eles vão reagir quando souberem que estou cega?"

"Olha, Sakura, não posso garantir nada. Mas, diferente daqui, magia é uma coisa corriqueira e diária na minha família. Eu ainda não sei o que você pode ou não fazer agora, mas pelo que me dissestes e pelo que pude reparar, a magia está substituindo o sentido que te falta. Se provares isso a minha família, eles não falaram mais nada e te aceitarão como você é."

"Não vou ser vigiada todo o tempo? Vou poder fazer as coisas com um pouco de autonomia, sem ser tratada como uma inválida? Eu quero ser tratada como uma pessoa normal e não como alguém diferente."

"Quanto a ser vigiada o tempo todo, eu garanto que não, apesar de que devido a nosso status social e a importância de meu clã na nossa sociedade, sempre haverá gente te vigiando, ao menos socialmente. Vais ter toda a autonomia que quiseres, desde de que esta esteja dentro dos padrões do clã. Isso não interfere em nada, pois pelo que me lembro de ti aqui, nada do que tu faças poderá ser considerado desrespeitoso. E quanto a ser tratada como uma pessoa diferente, você é especial, pois detém grande magia. Se alguém te incomodar sobre isso, prove a eles que você não é diferente, e se continuarem a ser incômodos, mande-os falar comigo, que garanto que mudarão de idéia."

"Então eu vou contigo. Tens que retornar daqui a seis meses e queres me levar como tua esposa? Isso significa que o casamento tem que ser dentro deste prazo."

"Por mim, Sakura, nós nos casamos amanhã. Mas acho que vais querer uma cerimônia, não?"

"Não faço questão, mas quero reunir os amigos, inclusive os que estão longe. Sua família não vem?"

"Acho que só os mais próximos. Ela é muito grande. Provavelmente darão uma festa quando chegarmos a Hong-Kong. Meiling fará questão de vir, podes ter certeza. E acho que Tomoyo vai querer desenhar teu vestido, não estou certo?"

"Francamente, acho que ela já deve ter ele pronto. Ela só fala nele nos últimos tempos."

"Então vamos escolher uma data, meu amor."

"Ei!! Vocês dois não estão esquecendo de nada, não?"

"O que, Kero?"

"Seu pai e seu irmão. O que eles irão falar disso? Não sei se irão aceitar isso muito bem. Quer dizer, seu pai é capaz de concordar, mas Touya nunca irá aceitar este casamento, ainda mais que você estará se mudando para outro país, longe dos olhos dele. E penso que Yue gostará de dar uma opinião neste assunto, também."

"Francamente, Kero, eu não me importo. Certo, fico triste em deixá-los para trás, mas eu também quero ter uma vida. E eu agora tenho esta oportunidade ao lado do homem que amo há muito tempo. Então não deixarei que eles me impeçam. E, para me casar, só preciso da autorização de papai. Touya não pode dar nem uma palavra a este respeito."

"E eu vou estar aqui quando falarmos com eles. Não deixarei o lado de Sakura de novo."

"Então eu espero que tudo ocorra bem."

"Fique tranqüilo, Kero, pois tudo vai dar certo."

__

Cerca de uma hora depois...

Os três ocupantes da sala escutaram o ruído do carro da família Kinomoto chegando em casa. Era a hora do pai de Sakura chegar. 

"Bem, parece que meu pai vai ser o primeiro a saber. Isso é bom. Prefiro falar com ele primeiro e apresentar tudo a Touya como algo resolvido."

"Sakura, cheguei. Cadê você."

"Estou na sala, papai."

Fujitaka Kinomoto se dirigiu a sala e encontrou sua filha acompanhada de seu guardião e um jovem que ele não reconhecia, que prontamente o cumprimentou.

"Quem é sua visita, Sakura? Eu já o conheço?"

"Sim, papai. Lembra de Shaoran Li, que foi meu colega na 4ª e 5ª série?"

Fujitaka pensou um pouco, até que relacionou aquele nome ao rosto de uma criança que adorou a aula que ele foi dar na escola de Sakura. "Ah! O rapaz que gostava de arqueologia." Então lembrou de alguma coisa que os guardiões haviam lhe contado, há algum tempo, que depois foi confirmada e melhor explicada pela sua própria filha. "Sakura, não era ele que caçava as cartas com você?"

"Ele mesmo, papai. Ele me prometeu que um dia voltaria e está aqui, cumprindo esta velha promessa."

"Que bom. Vejo que você tem palavra, rapaz."

"Eu nunca deixaria de cumprir alguma coisa que prometi a Sakura. Eu nunca a magoaria."

"Fico feliz."

"Papai, eu e Shaoran queremos conversar com você. E é um assunto sério."

Fujitaka reparou na expressão de determinação no rosto de sua filha. Isso o avisou que realmente o assunto era sério.

"Então fale. Sou todo ouvidos."

"Tem uma coisa que eu não contei ao senhor sobre o que aconteceu a oito anos..." E contou a seu pai sobre seus sentimentos por Shaoran, a maneira que este a aconselhava na caçada às cartas, como ele a protegera na ocasião em que as estava transformando em cartas Sakura, na ajuda ao transformar as cartas da Luz e das Trevas, em como ele a confortava. Contou sobre a declaração dele e sobre seus próprios sentimentos, culminando na promessa de que ele um dia retornaria, que ela esperaria por ele e então ficariam juntos para sempre.

Fujitaka ouvia tudo com atenção, tentando decidir sobre o que fazer, pois pela determinação dos jovens a sua frente, eles pretendiam cumprir aquela promessa. Nisso ele reparou na aliança no dedo de sua filha e viu uma igual no dedo do rapaz e compreendeu a intenção deles ao lhe contarem toda esta história, assim, de repente. Ele ficou preparado para o que vinha a seguir.

"E eu cumpri minha parte da promessa, papai, esperando por Shaoran; e hoje ele está aqui cumprindo a parte dele dessa promessa."

Shaoran continuou por ela.

"E nós dois conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos e percebemos que estes não mudaram, mas aumentaram de intensidade com o decorrer dos anos. Por isso nós pretendemos honrar a terceira parte desta promessa, a de que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Pensando nisso, eu pedi Sakura em casamento."

"E eu aceitei, papai."

"Mas Sakura, vocês ficaram anos sem se ver, não é melhor esperar um pouco e ver como vocês convivem? E você, rapaz, sabe que minha filha agora tem algumas limitações devido a sua perda da visão?"

"Sei sim, senhor, e a aceito como ela é agora, pois não vou deixar que isto nos separe. E a cada segundo que se passa, ela me prova mais e mais que perder a visão não a afetou em nada. Para mim ela não tem limitação alguma que possa impedi-la de se casar e formar uma família e ter sua própria casa. E se o senhor estiver preocupado com a segurança dela, saiba que eu nunca deixarei nada acontecer a ela."

"O que você acha, Kerberos?" Perguntou Fujitaka ao pequeno guardião.

"Eu acredito na palavra do moleque. Eu vi como ele a protegia antes, depois do péssimo inicio que eles tiveram, e sei que se ele puder impedir, nada de ruim acontecerá a Sakura."

"Papai, eu quero isto mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo. É minha chance de ser normal e de ser feliz. E vou estar com a pessoa que amo. Por favor, me deixe ter uma vida normal."

Fujitaka ponderou sobre estas colocações, observando as expressões ansiosas dos jovens a sua frente. Realmente, sua filha merecia a chance de ter uma vida normal, de ter uma família, de ter o amor de um homem. E este rapaz a estava aceitando do jeito que ela era, sem se preocupar com sua cegueira. E ele já sabia de sua magia. Ele parecia ser de confiança, afinal Sakura e Kerberos confiavam nele, e ele retornou para cumprir uma promessa antiga e não recuou quando soube do que aconteceu com sua filha. Sim, ele iria permitir, ele não podia negar a Sakura a chance de ser feliz.

"Se vocês dois querem isso, eu não vejo porque impedir. Vocês tem minha permissão para este casamento." E viu que havia feito o certo pela felicidade dos dois jovens.

"Papai, tem mais duas coisas."

"O que é, agora?"

"Nós vamos morar em Hong-Kong."

Fujitaka não gostou de ouvir isso. Sua menina iria morar em outro país.

"Por que isso? Por que vocês não podem morar aqui?"

Shaoran tomou a palavra e explicou sobre os negócios de sua família que ele iria assumir, que estes negócios não poderiam ser transferidos para o Japão, e assegurou a Fujitaka que ele não precisaria se preocupar, pois Sakura seria muito bem tratada; disse também que eles poderiam visitá-la quando quisessem e ela também os visitaria sempre que fosse possível e, se ele pudesse, ele a acompanharia nestas visitas.

O pai de Sakura entendeu o porque da mudança, e também compreendeu que para ela isto seria melhor, pois iria iniciar sua vida num lugar onde não ficariam relembrando o passado todo o tempo.

"Entendo. E qual é a segunda coisa?"

"Touya." Respondeu simplesmente Sakura.

"Realmente seu irmão não vai gostar, e dificilmente irá aceitar. Mas não se preocupe, minha filha, eu já dei minha permissão e não irei voltar atrás na minha palavra, pense ele o que pensar. Kerberos, você vai com ela?"

"Sim, não deixarei o lado de Sakura."

"E quanto a Yue?"

"Por ele eu já não respondo, pois sua outra metade, Yukito, tem laços sentimentais por aqui e provavelmente não gostará de quebrá-los."

"Acho que posso fazer algo a respeito", disse Sakura.

"O que, meu amor?"

"Se eu tiver ajuda, posso tentar separar Yue e Yukito."

Shaoran se admirou. Então Sakura já tinha poder para isto?

"Eu ajudo, pode contar comigo." Se prontificou.

"Sem ofensa, amor, sei que teus poderes aumentaram nestes anos, mas acho que eles não estão fortes o bastante para o que precisarei fazer. Vou precisar da ajuda de Eriol, isto é, se Yue e Yukito concordarem."

Shaoran ficou um pouco magoado, mas sabia que ela tinha razão. Comparados com os poderes dela e de Eriol, os seus eram os mais fracos.

Neste momento chegaram os dois moradores da casa que faltavam.

Yukito e Touya ouviram vozes na sala e se dirigiram para lá, encontrando o resto da família, bem como um jovem estranho a esta. Touya começou a ter um ataque quando viu este jovem segurando a mão de sua irmãzinha. E este ataque só piorou quando Sakura o pôs a par da identidade do jovem e dos motivos que o levaram até ali.

"CASAR COM ELE!!!!!!! MAS SÓ SOBRE O MEU CADÁVER!!!!!!!"

E todos na sala, inclusive Yukito, trataram de argumentar com Touya.

"Papai, o senhor permitiu isso?"

"Sim, permiti."

"Mas ele vai magoá-la como já fez antes."

"Touya, eles me explicaram o ocorrido e eu tenho certeza de que isto não acontecerá mais."

"Mas Sakura está cega, ela não pode cuidar de si mesma."

Neste momento Sakura se irritou. Ela não era um bibelô para ser protegido o tempo inteiro.

"Claro que posso cuidar de mim. Eu estou apenas cega e não numa cama vegetando. E estou farta de ter você podando todas as minhas atividades. Eu quero viver, quero ser uma garota comum, quero amar e ser amada como uma mulher, quero ter filhos. Se você não reparou, eu posso fazer quase tudo o que fazia antes, exceto talvez ler, apesar de ter criado uma carta Sakura que faz isso por mim, a carta da Leitura. E agora eu tenho esta oportunidade e não vou deixá-la escapar porque apenas você acha que sou uma inválida. Entenda, eu estou farta de ser sufocada, de ser super protegida, eu quero ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que eu escolhi."

Shaoran olhava para Sakura espantado e, ao mesmo tempo, admirado. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca enquanto ela defendia seu ponto de vista do seu irmão.

Touya também estava espantado. Sua irmã nunca havia levantado a voz daquele jeito, nem havia expressado seus desejos com tanta força antes. Ele estava atônito e momentaneamente sem palavras.

Sakura não podia ver as expressões faciais das pessoas ao seu redor, mas escutou o silêncio profundo que se seguiu ao seu desabafo. Então seu pai disse a ela:

"Desculpe, Sakura nós não percebemos que estávamos te sufocando. Touya, sua irmã vai se casar e vai se mudar, é a decisão dela, é o que vai fazê-la feliz. E eu quero que ela seja feliz acima de tudo, você não quer o mesmo?"

Touya não disse nada, apenas fez uma cara feia para Shaoran.

Neste momento, Kero interferiu.

"Nós gostaríamos de falar com Yue."

E Yukito se transformou, dando lugar ao outro guardião das cartas. Então Sakura perguntou a este:

"Você ouviu tudo, certo, Yue?"

"Claro."

"E qual é sua opinião?"

"Eu confio no descendente de Clow, mas não sei se poderei ir com você, mestra, por que minha outra metade não irá querer sair daqui, e eu quero estar por perto para protegê-la."

"Yue, era isto que eu queria saber. Você quer ir mas Yukito não. E se eu disser que posso separá-los e dar a vocês dois existências independentes?"

"Você pode fazer isto?"

"Sim, com a ajuda de Eriol. Mas será um processo doloroso."

"Eu concordo."

"Então falarei com Eriol e faremos este feitiço quando ele vier para o casamento."

Sakura então ligou para Tomoyo e lhe deu as boas novas, e quase ficou surda com os gritos do outro lado da linha. Em seguida ligou para Eriol, e o colocou a par dos acontecimentos, inclusive da magia que ela pretendia fazer, e lhe pediu ajuda. Este concordou. Então Shaoran tratou de dar as boas novas para sua família em Hong-Kong, obtendo a aprovação dela. E passaram a falar do casamento.

__

Três meses depois...

Faltava um mês para o casamento, mas Eriol havia retornado ao Japão mais cedo para ajudar Sakura com seu feitiço, além de querer ver uma certa jovem de olhos violeta e belos cabelos negros.

Todos estavam reunidos na casa de Tomoyo, numa sala espaçosa onde poderiam fazer o feitiço da separação. Shaoran, seguindo as orientações de Sakura, desenhava o símbolo dela no chão, enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol acendiam velas e espalhavam incenso por toda a peça. Kerberos, Touya, Yue, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon observavam a movimentação. 

Quando tudo ficou pronto, todos assumiram seus lugares. Sakura e Eriol ficaram de frente um para o outro, um em cada extremidade do círculo; Yue se dirigiu para o interior deste, bem em cima do símbolo da estrela; Tomoyo ajeitou sua filmadora e conferiu a bateria para ter certeza de que não perderia nada; os demais se posicionaram prontos para ajudar, se alguém precisa-se.

Sakura e Eriol se concentraram e começaram a brilhar enquanto liberavam suas auras mágicas ao máximo. Logo eles começaram a recitar um feitiço numa língua muito antiga e Yue começou a brilhar. Todos olhavam fascinados e um pouco receosos enquanto Sakura e Eriol colocavam mais e mais poder naquela magia. Em pouco tempo Yue brilhava tanto que não era mais possível olhar-se para ele. Em seguida aquele brilho se dividiu em dois, enquanto se era ouvido o grito de dor causado pela separação. Nisso Sakura e Eriol pararam com a ladainha enquanto focavam suas forças nos dois brilhos separados, terminando de formar os dois seres que agora existiam separadamente. Então, eles quebraram o feitiço ao mesmo tempo, ambos caindo inconscientes devido ao esforço realizado e ao esgotamento de suas reservas de força ocasionado pela magia. Shaoran segurou Sakura antes que esta chegasse ao chão, enquanto que Ruby Moon aparava Eriol. 

Yue e Yukito também caíram, por causa da dor da separação. Touya conseguiu segurar Yukito enquanto que Kerberos e Spinel Sun apoiavam Yue.

E estava feito. Onde havia dois seres dividindo um único corpo, agora existiam dois seres separados, cada um com seu próprio corpo e sua existência independente.

Só faltava os quatro se recuperarem da experiência para continuarem a seguir com suas vidas.

Em dois dias, Yue e Yukito estavam recuperados. Eriol e Sakura precisaram de mais uma semana para se recuperarem plenamente do esforço ocasionado pela realização da magia e terem suas reservas de força plenamente refeitas.

__

Algumas semanas depois...

Finalmente chegou o dia do tão esperado casamento.

Todos estavam reunidos no templo Tsukimini para a cerimônia. Da família de Shaoran, como ele previra, só vieram os parentes mais próximos, dentre estes Meiling, que não perderia este casamento por nada, louca para pegar o buquê; os demais membros compareceriam à festa que iriam fazer em Hong-Kong quando ao noivos para lá se mudassem. Os amigos dos tempos de escola estavam todos lá: Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, professor Terada, e outros. Kaho Mizuki também veio, trazendo o noivo inglês que ninguém conhecia. Tomoyo, Sonomi e vários outros membros da família Amamiya também compareceram, sendo que Tomoyo estava feliz pois sua boa amiga Sakura tinha deixado-a fazer o seu vestido de noiva. Ela pegou sua filmadora pronta para não perder nada que ocorresse na vida de Sakura. Yue, com suas asas ocultas magicamente e com uma roupa um pouco menos 'chamativa' e Kero, em sua falsa forma, também estavam presentes, pois não perderiam isto por nada. Eriol, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon, ambos em suas falsas formas, estavam perto deles. Touya estava sentado na 2ª fila ao lado de Yukito, que lhe pedia constantemente calma e o lembrava de sua promessa a Sakura de não atrapalhar.

Shaoran estava ao altar, esperando por Sakura. E então ele a viu, linda como nunca, chegando de braços dados com seu pai. Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto... Ele sabia que nunca esqueceria do brilho que estes irradiavam neste dia memorável. Ele recebeu Sakura das mãos de seu pai e ambos se voltaram para o monge para fazer seus votos. Ambos sabiam que este dia seria inesquecível. Sakura porque estava se casando com o homem que amava e que a aceitava como ela era, mesmo com a perda da visão; e Shaoran porque estava se reunindo com a mulher que significava tudo para ele, a mulher que tinha o sorriso mais fascinante do mundo, que lhe derretia o coração; e o olhar mais sincero e deslumbrante que ele já havia visto, com aqueles olhos tão brilhantes...

__

"Não é o desafio

que define quem somos

nem o que somos capazes de ser,

mas como enfrentamos esse desafio:

podemos incendiar as ruínas

ou construir, através delas e passo a passo,

um caminho que nos leve

à liberdade."

Richard Bach – Nada é por acaso 


End file.
